


Clexa Love

by Crispy75



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispy75/pseuds/Crispy75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into a night of Clexa love. Love and fluffiness. With a smattering of heat at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clexa Love

**Author's Note:**

> Well I worked my way through writers block to get this out for Clexa love week. Hope you like. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All my work belongs to the 100. Pity, I'd do a much better job.

It was close to midnight when Lexa let herself into the house. It had been a long shift and she was looking forward to a shower and bed.   
Locking the door behind her she activated the alarm before turning off the lamp left on for her on the foyer table. Another lamp had been left on for her at the top of the stairs and she used it to guide her way through the house and up the stairs. Indecision hit her at the top before she turned to the right, creeping forward and avoiding the floorboards she knew that creaked. 

Coming to an ajar door she pushed it open carefully and poked her head in, her eyes zoning in on the crib in the corner and from the night light she could tell her beautiful baby girl was asleep and snoring softly. A smile crept over her face and she moved in closer to see the perfection that was her daughter. A shock of dark hair spread out all over the place, big chubby cheeks, pouty mouth like her mother and when her eyes were open they were a sky blue. 

Seeing she was sleeping peacefully and not wanting to disturb her she backed quietly out of the room and made her way down the corridor to where a door was firmly closed and a sign read "Warning, health hazard". They had bought it the third time she had walked into his room with bare feet and stepped on Lego. 

Opening the door quietly, but not really concerned cause Aden slept like the dead, she popped her head inside and saw him spread across his double bed, covers kicked to the floor. Rolling her eyes she moved forward, dodging Adens space station in Lego he had set up on the ground, and picking up the covers placed them back over him. He grumbled in his sleep but otherwise didn't move. 

He was a gorgeous boy, someone she had met on a case a couple of years ago. He'd needed a foster home and though she and Clarke had only just moved in together they had offered up their home. He was theirs now, his adoption complete only a few days ago and just in time to be a wonderful 13th birthday present to the boy. Lexa looked around now at his room and smiled. There were three things Aden was into, star wars, Lego and all things superheroes. 

Her wonderful amazing wife had painted his room for his birthday, one giant painting encompassing all four walls of scenes from all the Star Wars universe. They had gotten him a marvel avengers bedspread and Justice league sheets. He rarely left his room these days. Soon they were going to have to set some rules to get him out of his room instead of into it. 

Backtracking and pausing to shut the door behind her she made her way back down the corridor, pausing again to look at her daughter she smiled as she looked around her room. Clarke had painted it like an enchanted forest full of enchanted creatures like unicorns and fairies. There were also Disney characters that belonged in the forest like Bambi and Thumper. Snow White and the Seven dwarves as well as characters from the Jungle Book. Her wife was really talented. 

She moved on, passing the stairs and turning off the lamp at the top of it. She shook her head, no matter how many times Lexa told her not to Clarke always left the lamp on her side of the bed on for her. It was a shining beacon showing her the way home, where her heart was. She paused in the doorway, leaning up against the jamb and taking in the site of her beautiful wife, glasses half off her nose, medical journal spread open in her lap, head tipped back as she let out quiet snores. Hmmm maybe one day Clarke would go to sleep instead of trying to stay up and wait for her. 

She moved to her bedside drawers and taking off her gun and badge securely locked them inside. She didn't bother to be quiet, Clarke and Aden were two peas in a pod when it came to sleeping through an apocalypse. Sitting on the bed she pulled off her boots and placed them aside. Standing she made her way to the ensuite unbuttoning her shirt as she went. 

Soon she was stripped down and enjoying a nice hot shower, scrubbing away all the dirt, grime and crap she had dealt with that day. Feeling a draft of cold air she opened her eyes and watched as her beautiful blonde wife stepped into the stall and closed the door. Lexa accepted her readily and returned her kiss enthusiastically. 

"Hmmm, hello"

"Hi" Clarke beamed "the kids and I missed you tonight"

"I know, sorry but there was the shooting and..."

"Ssshhh" Clarke placed a finger over her lips to stop her "you don't have to apologise for your job. Your keeping the city, and by extension us, safe"

Lexa sucked in a breath as Clarkes fingers continued to roam south over her clavicle, across her chest and down to the puckered scar just below and to the left of her belly button. "If it wasn't for your job I wouldn't have met you either"

Lexa remembered that night well. She and her partner Anya had been working on a case. They suspected there was a crooked cop because the crooks always seemed to get wind of their plans at the last minute. Until one night they had only told trusted colleagues and went in hard on a raid. They had surprised the crooks, along with the crooked cops and a shoot out ensued. 

Lexa had been standing on a second story landing. That's how a bullet had got up under her vest, entering her stomach and ricocheting around inside until it lodged in a rib. She'd been rushed to the nearest hospital where two brilliant emergency surgeons, who happened to be mother and daughter, had managed to save her life. 

Lexa had fallen hard for the daughter, Clarke, and had flirted blatantly. Never one to be put off by Clarke's disinterest she had continued to pursue her because her words said one thing but her bodies reaction said another. Clarke had finally given in and Lexa had treated her like a queen. It had been a whirlwind romance from there, moving in together after only 8 months, then Aden came on the scene. 

Only 18 months after they met they were married and applying to adopt Aden and only last year they decided to give Aden a brother or sister he kept asking for. He wasn't all that excited at first to discover it was going to be a baby he couldn't play with but since his sister had been born he was a very protective older brother. 

A gentle touch to her face had her coming back to the present as she looked into Clarke's concerned gaze. 

"You ok, I didn't mean to bring back bad memories" Clarke moved closer and wrapped her arms around the brunette who snuggled in closer. 

"I wouldn't call meeting you and having a couple of kids bad memories" Lexa smirked and was rewarded with a tight squeeze before Clarke pulled back and reached for the soap. Lexa groaned knowing some sweet torture was about to take place but really not minding as she braced herself against the wall and let Clarke have her play. 

By the time they left the shower Lexa could barely stand and her whole body felt like jelly but she was determined to pay Clarke back in spades. After drying off she took her wife's hand and led her back into the bedroom to lay her out on the bed and crawl over her. Their gazes connected and once again Lexa saw the love in her wife's eyes that made her chest tighten. 

"I love you Clarke"

"I love you" Clarke returned and pulled her head down for them to share a deep kiss. It soon became desperate and needy as hands started to wander and arousal increased. Lexa broke the kiss and kissed her way down creamy skin, down her neck, over and down her chest until she latched onto a swollen pink nipple. She smiled as Clarke arched and moaned beneath her. She suckled hard and long before moving to the other breast. 

Clarke was arching and begging beneath her, pleading for Lexa to touch her, to take her. Lexa took her time, kissing around her wife's large generous breasts, licking underneath, down her sides, across her hips. She spoke to Clarke, told her she was beautiful, that she completed her and made her feel special. 

She kissed across her stomach, paying extra attention to her stretch marks, telling Clarke she loved them and the daughter she gave her. Clarke was almost sobbing with need as she kissed her way down to between toned thighs and darted her tongue out to flick that special spot that had Clarke biting her lip to not wake the kids. 

Lexa sent two fingers deep, working them inside her wife in a way that Lexa knew would have Clarke crashing over the edge quickly and explosively. Between her fingers and her tongue she soon had Clarke reaching for a pillow to smother her cries. Lexa knew she was close, could feel the blonde start to shake, the muscles around her fingers started to tighten before clenching hard and Clarke screamed into her pillow. 

Lexa brought Clarke down gently before kissing her way up to kiss her wife tenderly. 

"It only gets better" Clarke managed to huff out and Lexa grinned. 

"I hope so, I plan to do it to you for many years to come" she assured before yawning widely and moving to cuddle into Clarke. Clarke smiled and kissed her brow. 

"So like a man" Clarke chuckled "once and done huh"

"Just give me five minutes" Lexa murmured and Clarke smiled. She was teasing of course and let the brunette drift off, her heart full of love for her wife. The future looked bright as she closed her eyes and let sleep take hold.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment


End file.
